I'm on whose Side?
by Kujjin
Summary: We all know KataxGaren fanfic, but what if something happens in their relationship when they were young? If now the protagonist is a young boy with red hair, bad language and a sense for honor? How will he grow up without knowing his parents and how will he be able to achieve his goals and wishes? WARNING Bad language and facepalmed honor! You have been warned!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It's misty, dark and cold. A normal day like any other in Noxus in winter. I stomped through the snow which was pretty hard for me because the snow went up to my knees. Well, only for me, I'm still little.

My name is Aron, only Aron. I didn't know my father or my mother. I'm an orphan. Scum and trash in the street of Noxus. My only chances to survive are being in the orphanage or try my luck with pick pocking. The orphanage wasn't an option because everyone bullied me because of my dark red hair. Many say it looks so girly on me but it's my natural hair color and I can't change it.

Noxus doesn't care if children walk on the street, but even I avoid guards or drunk Soldiers who got kicked out of the bars.

Suddenly I heard a voice shouting and I got thrown in the deep snow.

"Hey!" I shouted. I just got up and saw a hooded man, running with a bag in his hands. He's mine, I was so angry. Nobody just push me and don't apologies (yeah he's crazy I know). I was just about to run after him when I got pushed back in the snow. This time it was a young woman with red hair like mines.

"Out of the way kid!" she said and ran past me, after the hooded man.

"WHY DO ALL PEOPLE HAVE TO PUSH ME?" Again I got up and just step back when a bunch of soldiers ran past me. If I had stood there …well I would have been pushed in the snow again. Well outsmarted you world hahaha!

But seriously, this woman and that man are going to pay. With a sneeze HATCHI, man it's so fucking cold, I followed where all the people went.

After a few minutes I saw the woman with red hair….and she was climbing up a house…..like…hell…she is already up there…I'M GOING TO GET YOU! I had no idea what I was doing, but I literally felt insulted. Was it because of her red hair? Wait that doesn't even make any sense. Well the soldier didn't follow them, they were just to scared to get hurt. But I wasn't. I ran to the wall and jumped up, grabbing a timber and pulled myself up. I only was 2 meters in the air and I sweated blood and water, plus I got panic as I looked down. Some people gathered around and looked at me.

"Hey kid come down here" "Wanna bet if he actually get it to the top?" "I bet he will fall and die!" Well that's a motivating crowd.

After 5 minutes I got 3 meters up and almost could reach the edge of the roof, when I slipped. Someone screamed, another gasped in shock and a few yolled with joy because they won their bet, well fuck them. I could never survive that fall so I was angered, scared and sad about myself. I couldn't make it. Maybe …suddenly someone grabbed me middle air and hold me tight and someone felt next to me to the ground. He crashed at the ground and he laid there still. I recognize him, it was the hooded man….IS HE DEAD? I hope so, because if he's dead he paid for that what he did, but wait…who is holding me?

"Why are children so annoying?" I turned my head and looked at the green eyes of a woman…with red hair!

"YOU!"

"WHAT?"

"I KNOW YOU!"

"SO?"

"APOLOGISE"

"NO WAY, FOR WHAT SHOULD I APOLOGISE?!"

"FOR PUSHING ME IN THE SNOW!"

The argumentation went for 5 minutes and other sweat dropped. But it ended when the woman threw me in a snow pile. I climbed out and shaking the snow of me when the woman jumped and landed in front of me.

"What was that for?!" I asked angrily. She stuck a finger in the ear and snipped earwax away."You are really annoying you know that? I thought you needed to cool down" "Speaking for yourself….." I said. I took a closer look to her. With her red hair and green eyes, she got a scar over her left eye and her right eye was hidden under a red hair strain. But what was very conspicuous were her daggers. She got 2 on her back, some attacked to her leg, one on her belt…how many daggers got this lady?

"So are you going to stare me all day or what? Ah never mind, I got business to do. Reminds me, what is your name kid?" "Stop calling me a kid! And tell me your name and maybe I tell you mine!" She sighed" Argh fine! It's Katarina DuCoteau now yours!"

"Aron" was my answer, I actually didn't want to tell her my name, but since she told me hers it wasn't nice to repay this "KINDNESS"

"Aron who?"

I walked towards her

"Aron NONE-OF-YOUR-BUISNESS" and with that I jostle her and walked away.

As I turned into a corner I looked behind. There was no sign of this Katarina anywhere. I grinned and pulled a walled out of my sleef. This Katarina should learn to hide her wallet better. Man so much gold, I can easily survive for a whole week! I was so happy right now.

**Just 5 meters above Aron, a shadow is watching him, a shadow with red hair!**

Katarina's POV

This little brat, he doesn't know who he just stole her money. Aron, you are really annoying but…interesting how you grew up in those years.

End

Of Chapter 1

AN

Yeah you can guess who Aron actually is. For those who doesn't, don't worry I give a lot of hints in the next story. But red hair, I think you know already. But I don't want to spoil.

See ya in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Long live Katarina, she shall be blessed for carrying so much money with her. Since so long time I could eat so much till I was full. Of course I didn't spend all the money, I hid them somewhere special where only I would find it. Still, with the few money I kept from it, I bought tons of damage…I mean food.

After having my personal feast, I decided to return to my place. It was already dark and the streets of Noxus were empty, which I found very strange. Even in the coldest days there is at least one drunk Soldier or some creepy people. But there was nobody. I felt a cold shiver while walking down the street. I'm not scared, but this is really strange and I hurried up to get to my place.

I could almost see the alley where I live for the past 2 years

….

When I suddenly heard a sound like someone draws …a weapon.

I turned around, slowly in an epic slow motion (because he is awesome) and saw a Silhouette of a person. The moon was behind it so I couldn't really see that person in detail.

The person came in my direction, a dagger in each hand. The more it came closer, the more I could see of it. Red long hair, many daggers….a scar through her right eye

KATARINA!

"Finally found you kid" her voice sounded so deadly as the dead himself." You picked the wrong victim to steal her money." She came closer and closer to me, and I wasn't filled with courage to encounter her like always, I wasn't really the guy who ran away even if it would endanger my life, this time, I was filled with FEAR. I took a step back, another step, I tripped and fell to the ground. An evil grin was on Katarina's face.

"I will kill you, here and now, slow and painful!"

I jumped up and started to run. She was crazy! That's why she's serious. I dashed to an sideway walking through many alleys. There is no way she could follow me through this complicated route. I stop and tried to catch my breath again. I looked to where I came from, no sign of her. I smiled and turn around when I bumped in somebody. My hope dashed away. In front of me was Katarina, and she wasn't even showing the hint of tiredness.

Her devil grin shot through my body and filled it with panic and fear.

"Is that the best you can do kid? You are pathetic!"

I tried to run again but she quickly grabbed my collar and slammed me against a wooden fence wall. The pain was immense but I didn't have the time to scream. She released my collar and punched me hard at the stomach. I coughed blood and I couldn't breathe. Tears filled my eyes as I sunk to the ground, holding my stomach, coughing blood and gasping for air.

"Now look what you did brat," she lifted my head with her boot, she pointed at her sleeve, there was blood on it, "Now I have to clean this you bloody brat." She pressed my throat hard against the wall, I could feel that the wall cracked behind me and my head crashed against it too. My body went numb and my vision was blurry. The only thing I felt was that she grabbed my collar again and lifted me up and I felt cold metal on my throat.

"Playtime over kid, prepare to die!"

This is it, I will die now, no way to escape. Wait, I don't want to die! I have to live and take every chance to survive. If I die now, what would I left? Nothing! I haven't even thought about goal which I wanted to achieve. Something to reach and work hard on it! I remembered the wall which was cracked a moment ago, if I'm lucky I could crawl through it.

My body is numb

I'm not ready to die

Cold metal on my skin

I won't lose to the death

My vision become clearer

I will have my place in this world

I could feel my body

I WILL NOT DIE TODAY!

I kicked Katarina and she let me go. I fell to the ground and didn't waste a moment and searched for the cracked point. There was a hole and it was big enough for me to crawly through. Katarina lunge her dagger out; I pressed myself through the hole. I pushed myself back from the wall. I did it, I live! But it was so easy…too easy! My eyes widened as I halfway stood up and jumped back, just in time as Katarina landed where I was just a moment ago.

"Now I'm serious kid. Just give up and I will make your death less painful as I planned to!"

"Give up?"I chuckled and looked in her eyes, courage and strength clashed with bloodlust and evil.

"I won't give up, **I WILL LIVE**"

I turned around and I focused the hindrances which were before me. I jumped over a fence, throwing trash canes behind me. I looked behind me, Katarina was coming closer, she just avoided the canes faster as anything I ever saw someone dodging something. I turned my head back forwards and saw a dead end. I only got this chance and I will make it.

I ran towards the wall and jumped. I grabbed a window ledge. I pulled myself up and reached for another edge. I didn't look back as I continued to climb up. There was it, the last Edge.

And I slipped. NO I WON'T LOOSE.

As I fell I grabbed the nearest bar and I pulled myself up.

Finally I reached the top, I was so tired and exhausted that I collapsed on the roof and tried to calm my breath.

"It took you long enough to get up here" said a familiar voice. Katarina bend over me and grinned.

"If you want your money you have to let me alive, without me...You will never find it" I told her. I couldn't even stand anymore.

"I don't care about the money. All I want now is you" she holds her dagger, reached it out and I closed my eyes, awaiting death…but I felt nothing. No dagger and I was sure that I'm still alive. Slowly I opened my eyes and saw Katarina who reached her hand for me.

I stared at the hand and then at her face. I had no idea what was going on.

"What? Are you going to stare me all day?" she grinned

I was astonished (I have no idea what it means but it sounds good) "Don't you want to kill me?" She laughed "Kill you? I don't kill children kid" "Don't call me a kid!" "But you are a kid"

I sighed but then it hit me "Wait, if you weren't about to kill me, THEN WHAT WAS THAT BEFORE?!"

With a smirk she turned her back to me, "It was a test."

"A TEST!?"

"Yes a test and you passed."

I was confused, just all what happened was a test, she almost killed me, I almost died falling the wall…"If I hadn't made the climbing part…would you have save me?"

"Not really" simple she is totally crazy.

"I COULD HAVE DIED BACK THEN" I shouted at her "I don't care" "SERIOUSLY?" "STOP SHOUTING YOU ARE ANNOYING" "AND YOU ARE CRAZY WOMAN" she sighed," anyway you are still alive and passed the test. That is everything what is important."

"WHAT TEST? WHY WOULD YOU TEST ME?" She needed a damn good reason for that or else I swear I'm going to kill her

"The test was only about if I should train you or not. Well now I will becaus D" she spelled the last two words.

"I...I don't think I understand" what is that about to train me? Why? From her?

"Listen kid, feel honerd that I give you the chance to prove yourself. But still the choice is yours."

I can't really follow her because I was still in shock I was angry tired etc. So I looked confused at her. She sighed.

"In short. You got the choice if you go with me and let me train you so you can survive better or you can go back to your pathetic life and die in some alley. I can't force you to come with me and if you say no we will never ever see each other again. It's a one in a lifetime chance kid. Think wisely!" She reached her hand out again waiting if I take it or not.

To learn from someone with those skills is indeed a sure thing, but has it to be her? Wait, am I really thinking about to decline only because I dislike her? She gave me a chance and it will be only fair to accept her offer. I lifted my hand and took hers'. She smiled and pulled me up.

"Wise choice. Are you able to walk?" she asked, she looks totally different than before. She seems so nice now. Testing my legs already said that I didn't even could move my feet. She smiled and she carried me on her back.

She walked with me on her back on the roofs, and slowly went to the rising sun.

Suddenly she said," Don't get the wrong idea kid. This will be the first and last time I will be so nice to you. Plus now you have to address me with master" "No way woman! AND STOP CALLING ME A KID" "No way kid"

END OF CHAPTER 2

AN

Here it is the second chapter and right now I want to set something clear. A reader messaged me in shock if that hooded man was Talon and NO THAT WASN'T TALON.

Anyway hope you enjoyed it, follow it and leave a comment I would very appreciate it.

See ya in the next chapter!


End file.
